What Never Changes
by Judge1964
Summary: Kataang. A series of short stories revolving around Aang and Katara's relationship. Next Chapter: Katara helps Aang deal with the ramifications of running away...
1. Cave of Love

**Very first story in an entirely new series! My brother and his girlfriend ****inadvertently got me binge-watching Avatar: The Last Airbender. And I noticed a certain spark between Aang and Katara. With the Netflix Series on its way, I figured I would try my hand at something new. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Two weeks.

He had been unconscious for two weeks after Ba Sing Se. He, the Avatar, had failed the last stronghold against the Fire Nation, and had failed the world as a whole.

Aang cradled his head in his hands. "The Monks were wrong to pick me."

Footsteps made themselves known as someone approached, and Aang shot back up, just as a voice was heard:

"Hey, you've been acting really weird lately, everything okay?"

Aang turned and stared at Katara for a moment. "What? Me? I'm fine!"

The girl chuckled. "Relax, Aang. I'm just relieved you're okay." She gently pressed her hand against his wound. "How does it feel?"

Aang gave a small groan. "Like someone is using my back for fire bending practice." A moment later, the sensation of fire was replaced with water, as Katara began to heal him. "Thanks."

"Just don't run away again." Katara was silent for a moment. "You had me really worried."

Aang looked at the rock floor of their cave. "I know. I'm sorry." He reached behind him and took one of Katara's hands. "I won't do it again, I promise."

She squeezed his hand and returned to healing. "You aren't alone, Aang."

There was silence for a few minutes before Katara hesitantly spoke. "You said that you couldn't access the Avatar State because you didn't unlock the seventh…something. Why?"

Aang returned to staring at the floor. "The Monk I trained with told me to unlock the seventh chakra I had to give up all attachment."

Having finished healing, Katara moved into his field of view and sat down beside him. "But you couldn't?"

Aang shook his head, the lightest blush appearing. "No."

"Why not?"

Aang ran his hands over his hair-a sensation he still wasn't used to. "I-I just couldn't." Silence reigned for another few minutes before he resumed speaking. "I couldn't let go of the people I love."

Katara looked at him, reading between the lines. "You-"

Aang slowly took her hand and squeezed. "I could't let go of _you." _He swallowed. "Because I love you."

Katara was silent for a moment. "Aang, I-"

At that moment, Sokka burst into the cave. "Aang! We found a waterfall!"

"So?" Aang carefully maneuvered his and Katara's conjoined hands behind their backs. "It's just water."

Toph appeared from behind Sokka. "We thought you and Katara could spar."

Katara stood. "Aang's still injured. We'll resume training when he's better. Now I need to finish with him, so you guys need to leave."

Once they were gone, Aang resumed their previous conversation. "It's okay if you don't feel anything back. You asked a question, and I answered. It doesn't matter."

Katara gave a smile and grabbed Aang's hands. "You're wrong. It _does _matter. Because I love you too."

Aang froze. "You-what? But I thought you saw me as a little brother."

"Remind me to kill Sokka later." Katara mumbled. "Aang, you've changed _so much _since the beginning. Who you were then isn't who you are now."

"But you _love _me?"

Katara giggled. "I've been telling you for a while now; you just weren't listening." At Aang's confused stare, she continued. "You've been trying to hear a set of words. A very specific set of words. But love isn't just bound to words; it's also tied to action. When I tell you to be careful when you leave on Appa to find food, I'm telling you. When I stand beside you when Zuko's attacking, I'm showing you. When I believe in you, even when you're feeling inadequate, I'm showing you."

She pressed a gentle kiss into Aang's hair, and smiled as he blushed. "Now let's see how good of a secret keeper you are."

"I don't know if that's going to help."

Both Aang and Katara jumped, and whirled around to face Toph. "Toph! What are you doing here?"

The girl shrugged as she bit into an apple. "It's where we're living for now. Didn't know I'd be walking in on Twinkletoes professing his undying love to you, or I would have stayed outside with Sokka and Momo."

Katara sighed. "Just don't-"

"What are you guys doing?" Sokka stepped into the cave and squinted. "And why are Aang and Katara holding hands?" He took a step back and gasped. "No! You're his girlfriend!"

Aang let go of Katara's hand and stood. "She's not my-"

"Yes." Katara stood as well and took Aang's hand again. "You're right."

Aang looked up at Katara. "What?"

Katara smiled. "I told you I loved you. What did you think that meant?"

"I thought you-"

Katara silenced the thought by pressing her lips against Aang's, to Sokka's protests. Gently, she pulled away and took his hands. "I love you, Aang."

Aang smiled as they cuddled against the side of Appa. "I love you, Katara."

* * *

**Chapter Notes!**

**I). Obviously, this is an AU, unless something _major _happened offscreen. Although, we do see Aang kissing Katara a lot more after those cave episodes...**

**II). I'd place this one-shot in between S3 Ep2 and Ep4. When that cave is their temporary home. Season 3 is a great time for angst and Kataang, as it's so much darker than S1 and S2. **

**III). Like I said, this is my very first foray into the fanfiction world of Avatar. Given how I'm ten years too late, I don't know if anyone will even read this. I have plans for far larger stories in the future (Kataang, obviously. I'm still Judge), but if no one reads this or reviews, they may not happen at all. So, you know, review if you liked, or if you wanted to see an actual story with plot and stuff. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Judge **


	2. Reborn: Part I

**Thanks to Ashley Barbosa, Wildfire's Flame and theSadOldOne for the feedback!**

**Thanks to the surprising popularity of TLA, I decided to continue these one-shots while I work on an actual story. So now, here's the complete opposite of the previous chapter: What if Aang had told Katara about having to let her go before?**

**Enjoy**!

Two weeks.

Aang sighed and laid on the ground. It was now two weeks since Katara had decided to stop talking to him, only doing so when she was healing him. And it was frustrating, because Aang knew perfectly well what had caused the divide. And it pained him, because he had no idea how to fix it.

Footsteps made themselves known as someone approached, and Aang shot back up, just as a voice was heard:

"You need healing."

Without another word, Katara knelt beside the Avatar and pulled up his tunic, mechanically beginning to heal his wound. Trying to ignore him.

The Avatar; on the other hand, was trying to get her attention. "Katara." He tried weakly. "Why won't you talk to me?"

Katara remained focused on the burn at the small of his back. "You know why."

"_Hey, Katara?" Aang seemed nervous. "I-I need to talk to you."_

_Katara smiles and entered his room, still elated Aang was finally conscious. "Sure. What's up?"_

"Katara." The Avatar tried again. "I wasn't-"

"Done." She stood. "Did you need anything else?"

_Aang fumbled. "B-Before Azula happened, I visited a Monk. And-And he told me how to master the Avatar State."_

_Katara couldn't help but smile, but inwardly, she was concerned. That type of news would usually make Aang excited, but something seemed off. "Okay?"_

_Aang swallowed. "I have to let you go."_

"Katara!" The Avatar slowly stood. "Stop!"

Katara continued to make her way towards the cave entrance. "We have nothing to-"

Without warning, Katara found she couldn't move. Her limbs just wouldn't obey her. "Stop." She warned. "Let me go."

The Avatar appeared in front of her, arm outstretched. "Just let me explain."

"Why?" Katara scoffed. "You can't shut me out, and then get shocked when your attempts to reconnect fail."

_Katara stared at Aang, stunned. "You what?"_

_Aang sighed. "I-I couldn't let you go before, and nearly died. If I want to be strong enough to defeat the Fire Lord, I have to let you go."_

The Avatar narrowed his eyes. "Katara, put yourself in my shoes. What would you want me to put first? You, or the world?"

Katara averted her eyes. "It would be selfish for you to choose me over the world."

"Then why does it bother you so much?"

"_What do you mean 'let go'?" Katara took a small step backwards, towards the door of the ship. "You mean abandon."_

_Aang took a step forward. "Katara, I-"_

_"No!" Before she fully knew what she was doing, the water in her bottle came out, and for the first time she could remember, Katara flung the water at Aang with an intent to hurt. "Leave me alone!"_

Katara looked Aang in the eyes. "Because you're asking me to let go of you too. And I can't do that." Slowly, Aang lowered his hand, and Katara leaned against the rock wall. "I can't let you go."

Aang stared at her. "Why not?"

Katara lowered her head, a tear slipping unbidden. "Because I love you."

Without another word, she ran towards the cave opening, ignoring the soft calls of Momo to come back, as well as Aang's shouting silence.

**Chapter Notes!**

**I). This one is a two-shot, because I wanted to save Aang's remarks about Katara loving him for a later chapter. **

**II). This story delves between past and present, indicated by the italics. **

**III). The only idea I have at the moment is part two of this story, so do you guys have any suggestions? I'd love to hear them. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Judge**


	3. Desperation

**Thanks to AnonymousKATAANG and Ashley Barbosa for the feedback!**

**Ashley Barbosa: You wanted Kataang drama? Here you go. **

**AnonymousKATAANG: I can't leave Reborn alone for a little while? I beg to differ. Enjoy this completely different story!**

**Prompt: What if Azula hit Katara with the lightning instead of Aang?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Aang knew there was no other option. He had to let go of Katara.

Quickly forming a rock shield around him, The Avatar allowed himself one final look at the girl. "I'm sorry, Katara."

Slipping into a meditative pose, Aang reached for the Avatar State, desperate to unlock it to save his friends. Opening his eyes to reveal white lights, The Avatar slowly rose, only to witness Azula strike Katara with her lightning blast.

Aang could only watch, as if in slow-motion, Katara fell to the cave ground, the Dai Li surrounding her.

Filled with a rage he couldn't describe, The Avatar sent a combination of fire and wind towards the attackers, knocking them all back. Then Aang flew over to Katara and knelt beside her, gently picking her up. "Katara."

There was nothing.

Aang looked desperately at the girl. "Katara, please! Wake up!"

Scornful laughter filled the air, and Aang watched as Azula strode towards them. "Well done, Avatar. But your destiny ends here."

Aang watched as Azula charged up another lightning strike, only to be blasted from the side by Iroh and, shockingly, Zuko. The Prince made a defensive stance in front of Aang and Katara. "Get her out of here. We'll hold her off."

Nodding, Aang summoned all the air power he had and flew out of the cave, desperately holding Katara in his grasp. "Hang on, Katara." He begged. "Just hold on."

Finding the others on Appa, Aang landed on the bison and gently laid the girl on Appa's back. Then he looked at the others with tears in his eyes. "What…what do we do?"

Sokka looked away. "I don't know." His hands squeezed into fists, and Aang could see tears streaming down his cheeks. "Katara was the only one who knew healing."

Aang looked at Katara and shook his head. "No! There _has _to be another way!" He gently cupped the girl's cheek. "I'm the Avatar!" He nearly sobbed. "I'll find another way."

A hand landed on his shoulder. "Aang." Toph whispered. "I don't know if you'll find another way. There's no other healers around."

Aang lowered his head to Appa's neck, now fully crying. "I can't give up on her!" Lifting his head, he grabbed the vial of spirit water from Katara's pocket. "This is the only way."

"Aang." Toph's hand tightened on his shoulder. "You don't know healing."

Aang nodded. "I know." He uncorked the seal. "But I'm the Avatar. I'm the only one who can save Katara."

Reaching within himself, Aang closed his eyes and began to mimic the motions he had watched Katara do hundreds of times. Working slowly, methodically, Aang applied the water to Katara's burnt back, and concentrated on the damaged tissue. He had always been fascinated with healing, and had watched Katara intently every opportunity he had. Now Aang desperately hoped all those times would pay off.

Blocking out the sounds of the others, the wind, even the sounds of Appa flying, Aang solely focused on trying to fix Katara. After several long minutes, knowing there was nothing more he could do, Aang opened his eyes, to see Katara's still closed.

He had failed.

"No!" Aang sobbed, burying his head in Katara's neck. "No!" The rest of Team Avatar looked away, all crying. Even Appa let out a mournful roar.

Time stopped for Aang as he closed his eyes and held on to Katara's body with everything he had. "Katara." He cried. "I'm so sorry." Tears continued to slip down his face. "So sorry."

After crying for what seemed like days, Aang pulled away and sat down beside Katara, taking her limp hand in his own. "Guys." He whispered. "We need to go to the South Pole."

No one commented, no one questioned why, Sokka just mutely sat down on Appa's head and grabbed the reigns. As the Bison turned, Aang pressed a soft kiss to Katara's cheek, trying his hardest to keep from crying again.

Slowly, the hand that was holding Aang's squeezed back, and he pulled back to see Katara weakly open her eyes. "Aang?"

"Katara!" Aang all but screamed, alerting Toph and Sokka, who crowded around.

Katara groaned. "What…happened?"

Aang collapsed to back beside her. "Azula hit you with a bolt of lightning, but I healed you."

"You…healed…me?" Aang could almost hear her frown. "But…how?"

Sokka embraced his sister with a massive hug. "He used your magic water."

When they pulled away, Katara pulled Aang into a hug. "Thank you." She whispered.

Aang held on to her with all he had. "I had to." Tears nearly returned. "I can't imagine a world without you."

Katara didn't respond, just tightened her grip. After a few minutes, Aang could hear Sokka return to Appa's head, and Toph busying herself near his tail. The Avatar opened his mouth to say the words that had been on his mind the past few weeks, but Katara beat him to it:

"I love you."

Aang pulled away and stared into Katara's exhausted eyes. "You love me?"

Katara nodded and laid back beside Aang, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "I almost died. I don't want to go another day without telling you how I feel."

Softly, Aang took Katara's hand, elated that she squeezed back. "I love you too." He softly kissed her cheek. "Get some rest."

Aang made to get up, but Katara didn't relinquish hold on his hand. "Would you stay?" She asked. "Please?"

Aang returned to his previous spot. "Of course." He rested his head atop hers. "I love you."

Katara hummed as she fell asleep. "Love you too."

* * *

**Chapter Notes!**

**I). For those who aren't aware, this chapter takes place in the S2 Finale, when Azula and Aang face off. In the show, Aang is the one who nearly died. **

**II). Healing isn't something that's down to a science in the show. I figured if Katara could accidentally discover her powers after being burned, Aang could find a way. He is the Avatar, after all. **

**III). I debated ending the chapter before Katara woke up, but I'm not that cruel. Usually. Would have made for a great cliffhanger though!**

**As ****always, prompts are always welcome!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Judge**


	4. Eye of the Storm: Part I

**Thanks to AnonymousKATAANG for the feedback!**

**AnonymousKATAANG: Your prompt is being worked on as we speak!**

**Prompt: What if Iroh stumbled upon Aang and Katara talking over their relationship during a visit to the Jasmine Dragon?**

**This one interested me, because we see Team Avatar hear Zuko's voice before going in, but what if they happened upon Uncle Iroh _while _being served? Add Kataang, and we have a short story for Judge. **

**Enjoy!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Where did you hear about this place?" Katara followed Aang as he led them into a tea shop. The Jasmine Dragon, it was called.

Aang smiles as he tugged Katara's hand. "Everyone is talking about it! The Jasmine Dragon has the best tea in the city!" He smiled somewhat sheepishly and his cheeks heated. "I thought we could try some."

_We_. Katara rolled her eyes. For being the culmination of the hundreds of lives, Aang was surprisingly dense sometimes. He thought she had no idea of his feelings for her. But Katara has known how Aang felt about her since the moment he emerged from that iceberg.

If she was being honest, she had felt a pull to Aang in those first moments as well. When the airbender was exiled from the village, Katara's only thought was to go with him. Because if the boy was an airbender, he had been alone long enough.

That small feeling for Aang only grew as their journeys began. Watching Aang realize that everyone he knew was dead, and that his entire people died to the Fire Nation has broken Katara's heart. For a while, she was scared that experience had changed him, but Aang emerged fine. A little quieter, but he was still the same person.

Likewise, seeing Aang fully cast off his burden as the Avatar to engage in matters such as jumping off Appa's back to see what clouds were made of, or joining with her to prank Sokka had warmed Katara's heart. It had reminded her that she also needed to cast off the burden of being the glue for her family in order to have fun.

Knowing Aang was looking at her, she smiled. "Sounds great."

A moment Katara would never forget was when that old fisherman accused Aang of abandoning the world. Aang had been almost broken, and had fled. He had recounted the real reason he had been trapped in that ice, and it had forced Katara to think. What if they had never found Aang? It was, after all, pure coincidence that they stumbled upon him. What if Aang had never entered her life?

Katara didn't like to ask herself that question, because she hated the answer. She would be just as cynical as Sokka, with no room for fun or happiness. Aang had changed her for the better.

They took their seats, and Aang smiled at her. "You okay?"

He was concerned for Katara, because she seemed to be somewhat distant. Ever since Appa had been taken, Katara had been near Aang almost constantly. But recently, that had changed somewhat. She was still around him constantly, still his best friend, but something had changed. It was like she was mulling something over.

Aang watched as Katara, somewhat absentmindedly, nodded. "I'm fine."

His smile slipped off a little. "Katara, something's wrong."

Katara focused on him for a moment, then looked down at the table. "No, there isn't."

Aang nodded. "Okay."

He knew enough not to push her. Katara was very tight-lipped about something she didn't want to talk about. And while Aang didn't know what the issue was, he knew that it wasn't truly serious, or else Katara would have told him by now. Her avoidance of the topic ultimately was comforting.

But still, it bugged him. For most problems, Katara and Aang had talked them over. She had ideas he never thought of, and vice versa. The fact that this was something she was keeping from him was very strange.

So what was it?

For it to be a problem she wouldn't share with him, and had to involve him in some way. But Aang couldn't think of anything he had done to offend her. There had been no fight, no argument lately, Katara had even pranked Toph with him that very morning. In fact, it was only on the way to the Jasmine Dragon she had become pensive.

So the problem was about him, but what was it? If it was a problem that would affect the team, Katara would still tell him. If Aang was growing prideful, or making a decision that would affect the team, the girl would very bluntly tell him what the issue was. And Toph, who knew nothing of softness, hadn't made any comment either.

There was a simple solution, but Aang didn't dare hope. His feelings for Katara were likely the worst kept secret on Team Avatar. He had loved her since he first met her, but knew she didn't feel anything back.

Or did she?

She had kissed him a few times. At the moment, he had just basked in the fact that Katara kissed him, but now it raised a flag. Why had she kissed him? It could be simply because he was a friend, but that didn't add up. Katara had never kissed anyone else, not anyone she was still friends with. But Aang had received several kisses in the past.

So, the solution was possible, but was it probable? It was not a question Aang would ever ask; he respected Katara too much, and valued their friendship too much to ever risk it in order to satisfy his curiosity. He would rather stay simple friends with Katara than lose it asking.

"Aang?"

Pulled from his thoughts, Aang focused on Katara, who seemed to be studying him intently. "Yeah?"

The girl looked down. "If I tell you something, can you promise not to freak out?"

Instantly alarmed, Aang slowly nodded. "Okay. What is it?"

Katara opened her mouth, but an interrupting server got in her way.

"Would you like some tea, young Avatar?"

Both Aang and Katara stood, staring in shock at the person standing before them. Aang was the first to catch his tongue.

"Iroh?"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Chapter Notes!**

**I). Those periods are my new way of denoting a page break, since FF's seem to disappear. Tragic, really. Anyway, it'll take a few chapters for me to find the balance, so bear with me. **

**II). Eventually, these stories will get longer, because I'll run out of ways for Katara and Aang to talk about feelings. But those will be separate all together. I'm restricting this to two-shot at max. If anyone has an actual Kataang story prompt, I'd love to hear it. **

**III). Next Chapter: Part Two of Reborn. **

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Judge**


	5. Reborn: Part II

**Thanks to Ashley Barbosa for the Feedback!**

**Ashley Barbosa: There was a moment in S2 where Katara and Toph I believe discover Iroh and Zuko in Ba Sing Se. I just had the thought of what if Aang and Katara found that out on a 'date'?**

**Enjoy!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Katara!"

The girl ran out of the cave, heading towards the river the others had discovered. "Leave me alone, Aang!"

Her body stopped for a moment, but Katara used her head to throw water back-a trick she had recently discovered-and continued running. She had no idea why she had told Aang the truth, but now the only option was to disappear for a few hours.

"Katara!"

If Avatar Stubborn would allow it.

Summoning a wave, Katara threw all the water behind her towards Aang, running across the river. There were several cave systems nearby, all good hiding spaces.

Inwardly, she was aware she was running away from her best friend, but she couldn't handle the talk they would inevitably have. If she could avoid it for now, it would be for the best.

Running into a nearby cave, Katara sat down against the stone wall and breathed heavily. "Okay, now what?"

"Now we talk."

Katara jumped to her feet, turning and looking at Aang, who had emerged from the darkness of the deeper cave. "How did you find me?"

Aang gave a small smile. "I know you." He sighed. "Can we talk? Please?"

Katara swallowed. "There's nothing to talk about." She turned. "I-"

"I love you."

Stunned to silence, Katara faced Aang again. "No you don't."

Aang took a small step back. "I do! Katara, I love you, that's why I _couldn't _let you go."

"But you still have to." Katara's voice was emotionless. "In order to master the Avatar State, you _have _to let me go."

Aang sat down beside the place Katara had just vacated. "I never should have told you."

Debating it in her head, Katara sat down beside him. "Then why did you?"

Aang sighed. "I was upset." He revealed. "I had just woken up after three weeks. I nearly _died. _And the reason, in my head, I lost that battle was because I couldn't master the Avatar State."

Katara looked down, tears slipping unbidden. Here it was.

"But I don't want to."

Katara's head shot up, nearly banging into Aang's chin. She stared at him, eyes wide. "What?"

Aang smiled. "I don't want to master something that will leave me alone for the rest of my life."

Katara stood and shook her head. "You-you have to. You can't give up your greatest weapon for me."

Aang shrugged. "Sure I can." Gently, he took Katara's hand. "I've missed you."

Katara pulled away. "No! You can't beat the Fire Lord without the Avatar State!"

Aang stood now. "Then I'll find another way! Everyone wants me to kill the Fire Lord too, but I don't think I can do that." He shook his head. "In order to beat the Fire Lord, I will have to give you up, and I simply can't do that."

Katara balled her fists. "You were prepared to before!"

Aang stared at her for a moment before deflating. "You're right." He admitted. "I was. But if this is what the rest of my life will look like, I won't. I _can't."_

Slowly sitting down, Aang gave a small smile. "Besides, I don't know if I can beat the Fire Lord without you."

Katara sat down beside Aang. "According to you, there's no choice."

"But you love me." Aang slowly took her hand. "I didn't know that then."

Katara pulled her hand out of his. "Should it matter? You claim you love me; but you were willing to let me go."

"I was trying-" Aang was now nearly shouting, and consciously lowered his voice. "I was trying to protect you."

Katara huffed. "I'm a warrior; I can protect myself."

Aang nodded. "I know." He sighed. "But if I lost you, I wouldn't be able to go on. So I did something stupid. I tried to distance myself from you. _That's _what I was trying to do."

Katara folded her arms. "Doesn't change anything."

Aang was silent for a moment. "I know." He stood. "I'm so sorry that I caused you so much pain, Katara. I-" he shook his head. "I'm sorry."

As he walked away, Katara was fighting a war with herself. "Aang." She called. "Wait."

Aang stopped, and Katara could read the tension in his form. Slowly, she stood and walked towards him. "You shut me out."

Aang's head fell. "I know." He whispered. "I did."

Carefully, Katara interlaced his fingers with hers. "Don't ever do that again." She admonished. "You don't know how much it hurt."

Aang squeezed her hand. "I'm so sorry, Ka-"

Katara released his hand and moved towards the exit. "Actions speak truer than words." She turned and gave him a smile. "Prove it."

"How?"

Katara winked at him. "You'll figure it out."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Chapter Notes!**

**I). Aang stopping Katara from moving isn't bloodbending. Just wanted to clarify. I view it as more of an air bending move. Stopping the air molecules all around her body or something. **

**II). The seventh Chakra, the one that states you have to give up all ****attachment, is pretty stupid, in my opinion. If you're a fan of Star Wars, there seems to be a direct comparison to the Avatars and the Jedi. Not surprising, considering Dave Filoni worked on both series...**

**III). I couldn't end this on a romantic/kiss moment. It just wasn't feasible. Ironically, this two-shot is probably very close to canon, if you think about it. It explains why Aang and Katara weren't together before the finale. **

**Next Chapter: Katara comforts Aang on his darkest day of the year...**


End file.
